Solde
A port town offering liner service to Dipan. People and goods fill the bustling streets. Solde is a small merchant town in Northern Midgard. Being the closest town to Dipan, it is featured in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria as a starting point, providing the most basic goods for purchase, although the shop does receive more items at various points as the story progresses. History Despite its modest size, Solde is a lively town, which has maintained close ties with Dipan throughout history: for instance, Aegis, one of Dipan's most famous naval commanders, was a native of Solde. This connection makes Solde the most logical destination for Alicia at the beginning of the game: after Hrist destroys their hiding place near Crell Monferaigne, Silmeria brings her there in an attempt to warn her father, King Barbarossa, of the impending confrontation with the gods. This is where she meets Rufus, who happens to be stranded there after the liners to Dipan are cancelled. Dipan is Solde's only major trade partner, meaning that their fortunes are inextricably linked. Thus, when Dipan collapses, the town is no longer able to sustain itself, and its people slowly start leaving. By the end of the game, the town is almost empty. Shop Items Chapter 1 Weapons: Long Sword, Bastard Sword, Short Bow Armour: Sallet, Leather Mail, Cloak, Leather Glove, Cloth Greaves, Leather Boots Items: Warrior's Arcanum, Honeysuckle Dew, The Cosmic Order, Bragi's Song, Thaw Water, Pearl Grass, Cockatrice Egg, Union Plume, Holy Water, Idun's Apples, Aspect Stone, Fireproof Trinket, Iceproof Trinket, Earthproof Trinket, Lightningproof Trinket, Spectacles Accessories: Prancing Horse, Ruby-Eyed Bee Creation: Sun Shower, Elfin Taffeta, Rune Greaves, Poison Check, Stun Check, Holy Crystal, Witch's Arcanum, Spirit Tincture, Elixir, Holy Grail, Soft Stone, Horoscope Tablet, Golden Egg, Gem of Illusion, Cat Ring Chapter 2 Weapons: Shamshir, Two-Handed Sword, Crossbow Accessories: Blue Apple Chapter 3 Weapons: Composite Longbow (1) Armour: Supreme Garb (1), Royal Glove (2) Items: Apothecary's Arcanum (2), Dwarf Tincture, Fairy Tincture (3) 1 available after clearing Audoula Temple on the Lake 2 available after clearing Surts Volcano Caverns 3 available after clearing Crawsus Forest Ruins Chapter 4 Weapons: Lotus Slicer Armour: Anointed Crown Items: Map of the North Lands, Map of the West Lands, Map of the East Lands Chapter 5 Items: Nectar Potion, Charge Break, Might Potion, Guard Potion, Spell Potion, Overdrive Treasure *Burgundy Flask *Warrior's Arcanum Miscellaneous *The first poem for the tri-Emblem sidequest is situated in a house in Solde. This is also where you need to return in Chapter 4 and Chapter 6 in order to claim the accessory. *The chapel contains a book about Valkyries. *You can feed Seafood to a cat in town to receive various items: Hunted Mouse (1 Seafood), Tailless Lizard (5 Seafoods), Misfortunate Bird (10 Seafoods), Cat Poop (15 Seafoods). These items can be used to create the Cat Ring, which, in turn, is necessary to create the Solomon Ring. *Ehrde, Phyress, Celes, Tyrith and Aegis will appear in Solde when released. Ehrde and Phyress will appear in the chapel, Celes and Tyrith will appear in a house near the entrance to the port, and Aegis will appear in a house to the right of the chapel. *Solde's decadence over the years transforms it into the Solde Catacombs by the time of Valkyrie Profile: all its remaining inhabitants die out and undead take over the ruins. *''Solde'' is the French word for a financial balance or a discount http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/solde, making it an appropriate name for a merchant town. ---- Category: Locations Category:Town